


A Frank Decision

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Disability, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2168706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silvina has to try and push Robinton to heal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Silvina's Part

**Author's Note:**

> I still find the concept of the drudges on Pern a problematic concern, while acknowledging that they are canon.

Silvina settled into the chair opposite Robinton in his quarters. "I've told you it was not your fault, Rob."

"They said he hurt one of the other children," he said mildly.

"Because they were all urging each other to taunting Camo. I've taken steps to keep it from happening," she reassured him. "Camo doesn't want to hurt anyone. He's a sweet boy, and only wants to help."

"So my son is to be a drudge?" Robinton did not sound shocked or condemning; he was disappointed, though. And Silvina knew it was with himself.

"Rob… he's part of the Hall. Loved by us all. He wants to help, so I am letting him. And he's safe under my eyes where I can make certain he receives as much instruction as he can take."

"He is at that," Robinton said, smiling wanly. "I wish…"

"If wishes were dragons, all Pern would fly, but how would we feed them all!" Silvina said tartly. "Now, you need to eat the meal I've brought… and you need to let yourself move forward. The boy is well off, yet you wallow in guilt over something you could never have prevented! Go, enjoy yourself with some lucky person, and stop this!"

He looked at her, startled by her vehemence, and only managed to look more guilty. "I won't…"

"Then tumble one of those young men that hang on your every word. I know good and well you never picked up the madness against that!" Silvina told him. "Or learn that there is more to pleasure than babies. It's not even completely about the body's easing, Rob. It's as much about setting your soul to peace."

Robinton watched her, then threw his head back with a laugh. "Ahh, Sil, the way you manage me."

"Someone has to, Rob."


	2. Robinton's Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robinton observes the decision in action.

Robinton could not help but watch his son as he wandered down to the kitchen, bringing his own dishware for the first time. He was full of energy, responding rapidly once his name was called by any of the workers in the kitchen. He was strong for his age, carting whole wheels of cheese slowly from the cold room to Kayla. Robinton felt a twinge in his chest again, but then he saw Kayla ruffle the boy's hair.

If the boy lacked wits, at least he was well-loved, as Silvina had said. He started to leave, and the woman in question caught his eye, one brow up.

He could only incline his head to her, before going out to the courtyard in hopes of purging the sadness from his heart. 

He'd wanted to be a good father, and yet how could he be when he'd failed at the creation of his own son? The only consolation he could take was that neither his hall nor the Healers tolerated abuse of drudges. Camo would be protected… and that told Robinton where he needed to stir himself. 

Too many people like Camo were without that protection, and it was an attitude Robinton meant to see change, alongside his other agendas.


End file.
